1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic module, and more particularly to an electronic module having a metal gasket for suppressing Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI).
2. Description of Related Art
A small form factor pluggable (SFP) module is widely used because it is adapted for higher speed signal transmission. However, increasing data rates in the module result in the generation of higher-frequency electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiation. Since the higher-frequency EMI has shorter wavelengths, shielding against such EMI becomes increasingly difficult. U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20070117458 A1 discloses a type anti-EMI transceiver module (electronic module) comprising transceiver frame, a circuit board assembly, a transceiver housing (metal shell), a transceiver collar with a plurality of detents thereof. The transceiver collar is first assembled to the transceiver frame, and then is sandwiched between the transceiver frame and the transceiver housing.
The aforementioned transceiver module (electronic module) may further preventing certain problem such as detents of the transceiver collar locking with cage of the complementary connector, and mate with the complementary connector freely, for a front segment transceiver collar is received in the transceiver housing. However, structure of the aforementioned transceiver module is relative complex and difficult in manufacturing.
Hence, an improved electronic module is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.